TeenWolf AU
by Prettylittleliarlover20402
Summary: Original teen wolf characters with some new people based on me and my school friends.


TEENWOLF AU 

A grey sky loomed over Beacon Hills Highschool, thunder crashing in the distance. Deep within the woods a dark, evil creature known as Barbatos. His white wings gave the impression of a good natured Daemon but that was his trick to lure people into a sense of false security. His wings are invisible to humans but for People like Scott and his gang of misfits they are plain to see during the full moon...

"STILES! Get your lazy ass up!" Scott shouted, traipsing up the stairs and bursting through his bedroom door. "Just five more minutes" he mumbled, pulling his covers over his head. Scott rolled his eyes, "Skylar is waiting outside" he whispered into Stiles's ear. Without warning Stiles jumped up hitting heads with Scott and rolling off the bed. "Where is she?!" he asked. Scott rubbed his head, "Out with the others waiting by the car". Stiles grabbed a top, a pair or jeans and some fresh-ish pants and changed quickly. "Do I smell?" he asked Scott, thrusting his armpit in his face. Scott staggered back, "Yes now get your armpit out of my face!". Stiles laughed and ran into the bathroom, emerging a few seconds later and putting a deodorant can down on his desk. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking down the stairs. Scott followed him down the stairs, "Bye Mrs Stilinski!" he shouted into the house, "Bye boys!" came a reply from somewhere in the house. Outside stood ten high school students around a small pick-up truck. Skylar Hills- how do I explain this girl?- pretty, popular, yet she voluntarily hangs out with us, Status- Wolf. Next is Rachel Francis (Geek of the group), Super smart, pretty and dating Derek Hale, Status- Human as far as we know. Now that I've mentioned Derek I may as well tell you guys about him. Derek Hale, typical jock- Muscular, cool, but with one flaw- He chose to lose his status and hang out with us for Rachel, Status- Wolf . Thirdly there is Bailey Argent (Allison's sister), Nerdy, Fashion fanatic and dating Isaac Lahey, Status – Wolf but undiscovered. Isaac Lahey- hmm that's a hard one- Popular, cute and totally devoted to Bailey, Status- Wolf. Liam Dunbar, best at lacrosse defence and staying loyal to the pack and Scott, Status- Wolf. Theo Raeken, tried destroying Scott's alpha status but is now loyal to the pack, Status- Wolf. Jackson Whittemore, again a typical jock, lacrosse player ad loyal to the pack, Status- Wolf. Lydia Martin, Stiles's girl best friend and old crush, very loyal to the pack and her Banshee secret, Status- Banshee. Lastly we have Allison Argent, New girl, pretty and Scott's girlfriend, Status- Wolf. A huge smile spread across Skylar's face when Stiles emerged from the house and another on Allison's face when Scott followed him out. Scott shut the door behind him and walked over to the small gang of people. Derek stood leaning against the truck, his arms around Rachel's waist, snogging her. Scott coughed lightly and Derek opened his eyes and flicked them towards Scott, pulling away slightly he whispered to Rachel, "One moment". "Do you mind, Derek?" Scott asked, looking him straight in the eyes. Derek though for a second, "Nope" he replied before going back to kissing his girlfriend. Scott rolled his eyes and Allison tugged on his arm, "Just let him" she mouthed at him. Stiles looked around at his friends and put his arm around Skylar. Isaac whispered something in Bailey's ear and she giggled, looking over at Derek and Rachel, "So how much you willing to bet?" Isaac asked outloud. "$20" Bailey replied, shaking his hand as he pulled her in for a hug. "Okay I gotta go. I'll meet you guys when you get out of school. Bye Rachel" Derek said, pulling away and then kissing her again before walking off into the woods. "Alrighty then, everyone in the truck" Scott sighed. Rachel, Skylar, Bailey, Allison and Lydia got in the back of the truck with Liam, Isaac and Theo while Stiles and Scott rode in front. The truck pulled up amongst the hoard of cars driven by the high school students of Beacon Hills. A commotion over by the side of the school drew the kids out of the truck and towards it. A teacher stood trying to push the children back, "Nothing to see here! Keep moving, the police have been notified! Get to class". Rachel pushed her way through the crowd, for a small girl she was really strong and trust me you didn't want to be on her bad side. Laying in the middle of the parking lot was the severed head of an animal, it's entrails lay scattered across the ground and blood pooled around it. Rachel stood horrified, she had seen stuff like this before but not as brutal as this killing. Skylar and Bailey came up behind her and practically dragged her away and into the school. "What could have done something like that?" Rachel asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. Stiles glanced at Scott who was looking at him. "Well we have known someone to do something like that before..." Scott said reluctantly. Rachel looked over at him, "Well who it? Tell me so I can nail that son of a Bitch for hurting an innocent animal!" She spoke with rage evident in her tone of voice. Scott glanced at Stiles again, "It was Derek...but he wouldn't do that now, no way he would, he is too much in love with you to hurt you like that" Stiles rambled. Rachel stood for a second staring into space before finally speaking, "Yes he told me about that, but he wouldn't do that now, just as you said".

Chapter 2

In English class Rachel sat by the window trying not to let what the others had said worry her. She glanced out and on the field stood Derek, she knew he could see her and he knew that she could see him, She smiled slightly and waved, Derek put up his hand and waved back. Rachel blinked and when she opened her eyes again Derek was surrounded by a group of people who held crossbows and guns. Her heart rate quickened and she rubbed her eyes, when she opened them again there was no trace of the people or Derek. "I must have been imagining it" she whispered to herself. "Miss Francis?" a distant voice called, she snapped back to reality and turned her head towards the board, "Huh? Excuse me?" she asked, quite confused. The class started whispering and laughing. "That's quite enough class! I said, Who wrote Much ado about nothing?" the teacher asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Rachel blushed slightly, "It was Shakespeare Miss" she said quietly. Stiles leaned over to Scott, "That was weird, Rachel not listening in class". Scott nodded and looked over at Rachel, "Yeah, something is up".

The last bell rang and the others gathered around the truck ready to leave. "Alright we don't want to keep Derek waiting, come on lets go" Stiles said, getting in the truck. Once everyone was on board they began driving the short drive to Scott's house. What was weird was that Derek wasn't there. "He is probably late or something" Isaac suggested. Rachel thought back to what she had seen during English, maybe she hadn't imagined it, "I think Derek is in trouble, I think I saw him getting attacked by hunters. If they wanted to do it privately they would need somewhere remote, somewhere people wouldn't go..." Rachel trailed off trying to think of a place. "HIS PARENTS HOUSE! The one that burned down" Theo shouted. Scott nodded, "Alright lets go, I'm sure he is alright Rach". Scott started the truck and tore down the path leading into the woods. They pulled up outside the half burned down house and Rachel jumped out of the truck, running up to the door and pushing it open slowly. A deep scream comes from within the half crumbled house and the others come running. "DEREK! I'M COMING" Rachel screamed, racing up the stairs and into the room where the scream came from. Derek lay on the floor with Kate Argent standing over him. Derek's eyes flickered over to the doorway where she stood, "No Rachel, run" he managed to wheeze, trying to pick himself up. She suddenly felt herself being hit on the back of her head and being dragged over to the window. She had completely forgotten that there had been three attackers. "Leave her alone!" Derek growled, staggering to his feet. Without warning Rachel was shoved out the window, she swung upside down, the attacker holding onto her ankle. "Rachel!" Derek shouted, taking a step forward. "Any further and I'll drop her!" the attacker warned. His voice was easily recognisable, it was Allison's father. "Take him out Derek, trust me!" Rachel shouted, despite being scared. Derek didn't know what to do, "Rachel..." he began. "No Derek, just do it" she said calmly, still swinging from the window. Derek lunged forward and attacked Mr Argent. Mr Argent let go of her ankle and Rachel screamed. "RACHEL!" Derek screamed, leaning out of the window. Rachel expected to hit the ground but instead she felt herself standing motionless. No she couldn't be standing because there was nothing beneath her feet. Maybe she was hanging, nope it wasn't that either because her arm were wrapped tightly around her body. She opened one eye and in front of her she saw Derek looking at her wide eyed and jaw on the floor. She turned her head sideways and saw a huge wing sticking out of her back. Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor. She, Rachel Francis, was a hybrid, Half human, half Animal- just like her friends. Her wings let her safely land on the ground unharmed except for the bruise on her ankle. The three hunters had come down the stairs and were now trying to attack her. Derek growled and jumped down from the window, landing in front of her. He stood up and stood protectively in front of her. The pack made a circle around the hunters and they laid their weapons on the floor and backed away before turning and running. Theo and Isaac were prepared to run after them but Scott wouldn't let them. The all looked at the wings that had settled on Rachel's back. "You were like us the whole time, just a different animal" Liam said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Derek growled at him and her removed his hand. "But how?" Derek asked, turning to Scott. Scott shrugged. Suddenly the wings disappeared into her back. Rachel took Derek's hand, "Are you hurt?" she asked in concern. Derek shook his head and pulled her in for a one arm hug, "My god you scared me. I love you" He murmured into her ear. "I'm sorry I scared you and I love you too" she whispered back to him.


End file.
